Feuilles mortes
by ediawe
Summary: Pourquoi Ron et Drago se disputent-ils au sujet de banales feuilles mortes ? DM/RW


**Feuilles mortes**

Ron aimait jardiner. Quand il était jeune, le jardin remplit d'herbes folles du Terrier lui procurait le même sentiment de honte diffuse que le reste de ses possessions. Si son ami Harry, qui avait toujours vécu dans un environnement trop propre, trop ordonné, prenait à présent plaisir à laisser le désordre envahir le petit bout de terrain qu'il partageait avec Ginny, Ron mettait un point d'honneur à bien entretenir son jardin. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à tracer les haies à la règles non plus, mais il aimait à ce que la pelouse et les plates-bandes reflètent le temps et les efforts qu'il leur consacrait.

Drago, lui, ne se serait jamais abaisser à se salir les mains en arrachant des mauvaises herbes ou en taillant des arbres, mais il aimait néanmoins observer son compagnon quand celui-ci s'affairait dans leur coin de verdure niché derrière la maison. Le soin qu'il prenait pour les tâches les plus insignifiantes, l'attention qu'il consacrait à chaque petites plantes et surtout le sourire qui illuminait parfois son visage alors qu'il découvrait une pousse minuscule, tout cela réchauffait le cœur de l'ancien Serpentard et il devait souvent se retenir pour ne pas empoigner par le bras et le traîner jusqu'à leur chambre à coucher, sachant que son amant n'aimait pas être dérangé quand il était occupé dans son jardin, même pour une séance de câlins. Pour un peu, il en aurait été jaloux.

L'été lui avait cependant permis d'apprécier pleinement les efforts de son compagnon. Dès le début des beaux jours, le jardin s'était paré d'une débauche de couleurs et d'odeurs suaves. Drago appréciait tout particulièrement les fleurs orangées qui lui rappelaient la couleur des cheveux de Ron, bien qu'elles soient légèrement plus claires. Il s'amusait parfois à retirer délicatement la mince membrane verte qui les recouvrait avant leur éclosion afin qu'elles s'épanouissent plus vite.

Au centre du jardin, deux arbres, un pécher et un cerisier au tronc enlacé par un rosier qui donnait des fleurs d'un rouge profond jetaient une ombre fraiche et parfumé sur la pelouse. Entre les deux, Ron avait accroché un hamac dans lequel Drago passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder son compagnon continuer à s'affairer autour de lui. Parfois, Ron montait dans un des arbres, faisant osciller le hamac et grogner le jeune Malefoy, mais il était vite pardonné quand il redescendait les bras chargés de cerises (le pécher ne donnait pas grand-chose) qu'ils s'accrochaient aux oreilles en riant.

Oui, décidemment, l'été avait été exquis et Drago ne pouvait que regrette qu'il ait été si court. Malgré le soleil qui brillait encore avec éclat, le temps s'était rafraichi, les fleurs avaient fanées et une brise félonne avait fait tomber les feuilles des arbres. L'herbe humide était jonché de feuilles mortes couleurs de feu. Le Serpentard contempla le tableau avec nostalgie. Moins d'une semaine avant, les arbres semblaient flamboyer et il s'était même dit que le jardin était encore plus beau en automne qu'en été. Mais à présent...

-C'est triste..., murmura-t-il.

-Ca repoussera.

Drago sursauta : il n'avait pas entendu son amant s'approcher derrière lui. Ron regardait lui aussi en direction de jardin, les poings sur les hanches.

-Il va falloir que je balaie tout ça, commenta-t-il, ça commence à faire désordre.

-Non !

L'exclamation avait jaillie sans que Drago ait pu la retenir. Ron le regarda avec surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est juste des feuilles.

-Je préfère que ça reste comme ça, marmonna Drago, sans plus d'explication.

Ron sembla peser le pour et le contre puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, ça lui faisait du travail en moins.

Deux jours plus tard cependant, l'affaire lui revint à l'esprit. Hermione était venue prendre le thé à la maison, comme elle le faisait régulièrement et avait remarqué au détour de la conversation :

-Au fait, tu as laissé tomber le jardinage. J'ai vu toutes ces feuilles dans ton jardin...

Ron s'était senti profondément vexé qu'on l'accuse ainsi de négligence. Son amie l'avait bien senti et avait tenté de rattraper le coup mais trop tard. Le soir même, le sujet fut remis à l'ordre du jour.

-Demain, je brûle ces maudites feuilles.

Il avait depuis longtemps appris que la meilleure manière de convaincre Drago était de le mettre devant le fait accompli. Evidemment, il pouvait comptait sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de fois où il avait effectivement convaincu son amant mais là n'était pas la question.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu les enlèves.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? s'exclama Ron, prenant le ciel à témoin.

Il n'y eu pas de réponse.

-Tu vois, tu n'as même pas de raison valable. Donc demain, c'est le bucher.

Il s'était attendu à ce que son amant proteste vigoureusement. Mais au lieu de ça, il lui prit la main en lui adressant un regard à tirer des larmes à une pierre.

-Laisse-les comme ça, Ron. S'il te plaît.

Que pouvait-il répondre face à cela ?

Trois jours plus tard, les feuilles étaient donc toujours là, un peu plus nombreuses peut-être. Ron regarda le jardin avec mauvaise humeur. Drago était rentré très tard la veille et était reparti aux aurores à cause de son travail si bien qu'il l'avait à peine vu, ce qui expliquait sa nervosité actuelle. Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans un des petits tas qui s'étaient formés, éparpillant un peu plus les feuilles rousses.

Une tache blanche qui sortait de sous les feuilles attira soudain son regard. En regardant plus attentivement, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une fouine qui pointait son museau pointu hors de son nid. Il s'arrêta presque de respirer pour ne pas l'effrayer alors qu'un sourire naissait sur son visage. Cette petite bête lui rappelait son amant et cette seule pensée suffit à lui remonter le moral. Il s'accroupit lentement pour l'observer à loisir, le cœur plus léger.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, l'immobilité totale de l'animal commença à l'intriguer. Il s'approcha lentement, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'elle sente sa présence et prenne la fuite. Mais la fouine ne bougea pas, même quand il fut juste devant elle. Saisi d'un soudain pressentiment, il repoussa du pied les feuilles qui la recouvraient... et étouffa un cri d'horreur.

Une plaie béante s'ouvrait sur le flanc du malheureux animal et une colonne de grosses fourmis noires s'affairaient à l'évider méticuleusement. Ron sentit une violente nausée le secouer devant cette vision insupportable et il dut se ruer vers la maison. Penché au-dessus du lavabo, il s'efforça de calmer ses tremblements nerveux. Il avait toujours été assez superstitieux, et même s'il tentait habituellement de rester rationnel, il ne pouvait pas voir ce sinistre cadavre comme autre chose que le signe qu'un danger menaçait son amant.

-Je dois brûler ces feuilles.

C'était le seul moyen de conjurer le sort. De toute façon, il ne pourrait plus aller tranquillement dans le jardin en sachant ce qui pouvait se cacher sous ces tas pourrissants.

Dix minutes plus tard, une épaisse fumée grisâtre s'élevait du jardin, tandis que les feuilles obsédantes et le cadavre de la fouine étaient dévorés par les flammes.

Quand Drago rentra, vers six heures du soir, il était épuisé par une journée de travail intensif et pas vraiment de très bonne humeur. Ron le sentit quand il l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour et commença à appréhender sa réaction, quand il verrait qu'il avait brûlé les feuilles. Il pensait avoir le temps de se préparer une défense mais à peine Drago avait-il mis un pied dans le salon qu'il se figea en apercevant par la fenêtre la pelouse vierge de tout débris végétal.

-Tu as balayé les feuilles ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, presque menaçante.

-Je les ai brûlé, précisa courageusement Ron. Il y avait une bestiole morte dedans.

Il ne précisa pas de quelle « bestiole » il s'agissait, conscient que Drago risquait de mal le prendre.

-Tu n'avais qu'à enlever la bestiole, rétorqua son amant d'un ton qui commençait à enfler. Tu n'étais pas obligé de toucher à ces feuilles.

-Ecoute Malefoy, dit Ron, qui s'énervait lui aussi, tu commences sérieusement à me pomper l'air avec cette histoire.

-Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué ce que je t'ai demandé !

Drago criait presque à présent mais Ron n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

-A qui tu parles là ? Tu me prends pour ton elfe de maison, ou quoi ? Je te préviens, je n'ai aucun d'ordre à recevoir de toi, et surtout pas à propos de ce jardin ! C'est toujours moi qui m'en occupe, tu ne t'ais jamais foulé pour m'aider, alors tu ne vas surement pas me dire ce que je dois y faire !

Et sur cette tirade furibonde, il sortit en claquant la porte. Drago l'entendit monter les escaliers d'un pas furieux puis une autre porte, probablement celle de leur chambre, claqua violemment. Le Serpentard en resta tétanisé ; c'était la première fois, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'ils se disputaient de cette façon. D'ordinaire, Ron le ménageait et se rendait avant que la dispute ne dégénère. Mais visiblement, cette fois, Drago avait poussé le bouchon trop loin.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il pourrait se faire pardonner. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il avait eu tord, qu'il n'aurait pas du parler ainsi à son amant, pas du lui donner d'ordre. Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de reconnaître ses fautes, surtout devant quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était Ron. Néanmoins, la pensée que son amant pourrait lui en vouloir au point de le rejeter lui tordit l'estomac avec une telle force qu'il faillit se trouver mal. Finalement, il se dirigea d'un pas plein d'appréhension vers leur chambre.

La porte était fermée à clef et resta sans réaction quand Drago tenta de l'ouvrir par magie. Il en fut réduit à frapper.

-Ron ?

Pas de réponse.

-Ron, je sais que tu es là, alors ouvre-moi.

Après un très bref instant de réflexion, il ajouta :

-S'il te plaît.

Toujours aucun son de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Ron, ça ne résoudra rien si tu restes enfermé là-dedans. Laisse-moi entrer, je veux te parler en face.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant le visage furieux de Ron.

-Tu ne peux même pas me laisser tranquille cinq minutes.

-Je voudrais m'excuser, marmonna Drago.

Il butait presque sur les mots tant ils lui étaient peu familiers. Le rouquin le toisa d'un œil sceptique.

-T'excuser ? Oh, je vois. Tu n'as pas envie de dormir sur le canapé cette nuit.

« Pas complètement faux » pensa le Serpentard, mais il se garda bien de le dire.

-On ne va quand même pas aller jusque-là pour une histoire de feuille morte ! plaida-t-il.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé, avec ta lubie ridicule, rétorqua Ron, glacial.

Drago soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux dans un geste nerveux.

-Je sais. C'est de ma faute. Je... C'était ridicule, tu as raison.

Le visage de Ron était toujours fermé mais on sentait néanmoins qu'il était touché. Drago décida d'en profiter et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à le prendre doucement dans ses bras.

-Laisse-moi me faire pardonner, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Ron frissonna violemment et détourna la tête, offrant inconsciemment sa gorge à son amant qui entreprit de l'embrasser doucement, puis plus profondément, jusqu'à ce que la respiration du jeune Weasley s'affole et qu'il accepte de se tourner vers lui pour un long baiser.

La suite fut confuse mais non pas agréable. Ron se demandait toujours quel phénomène magique faisait qu'il lui semblait d'une fois à l'autre redécouvrir entièrement son amant. Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception, mais c'était aussi parce que Drago plus attentif et plus tendre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas quand il était possessif et dominateur, mais le changement était néanmoins agréable.

.Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient allongés étroitement enlacés sur le lit en désordre, Ron se tourna vers Drago et lui demanda à voix basse :

-Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je déblaie ces feuilles de toute façon ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de glisser ses doigts dans les mèches couleur feu de son compagnon puis d'y enfouir son nez pour respirer leur odeur, encore plus enivrante du fait de leurs récentes activités. Enfin, il murmura, les yeux fermés, comme perdu dans le parfum de son amant :

-Elle avait la couleur de tes cheveux...


End file.
